Ceramic Bloon
The is a Bloon introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 3 under the name "Brown Bloon" and takes 10 hits to pop and releases 2 Rainbow Bloons. In BTD3 it first appears in round 31. In BTD4 & BTD5 it first appears in round 40. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes 104 lives are lost, which means an instant game over on Hard, and a two hit on Easy and Medium. Ceramic Bloons contain 2 Rainbow Bloons. Juggernauts (Dart Monkey final upgrade of Path 1) in BTD5 should take care of the problem with only two of the huge spiked balls to crush a ceramic and reveal its children, 2 Rainbow Bloons. Combat Being considerably easier to pop than its parent, grandpa, and great-grandpa, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be unfocused, unless there are M.O.A.B Class Bloons. If you have a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and its descendants aren't really a threat. However, popping many Ceramic Bloons without many strong towers or weaker towers is difficult. They can be a minor cause of lag to your computer. Glue can't slow them down because they are covered in clay, but Corrosive Glue can harm them and can crack the layers. However, a dense enough quantity can be a dangerous problem, like in certain levels (such as level 63 in Bloons Tower Defense 5), where a camo/regen horde of them storm across the track and can cause an automatic game over. First few Ceramic Bloons appear at level 40 unless you're playing Bloons Tower Defense 3, so prepare accordingly. Tip: Road Spikes are a risky tactic, as it requires 10 sets to pop the entire bloon (9 in Bloons Tower Defense 5) Strategies Trivia *Ceramic Bloons could be considered a mini boss since they share the same traits with MOAB Class Bloons. All are immune to slowing by Glue, take multiple hits to pop, and release at least 2 children when popped. *Viral Frost is a surefire way to quickly deal with a horde of Ceramics. *Despite being immune to glue, Corrosive Glue or any other dissolving upgrade for the Glue Gunner will harm them. *Despite being the strongest non-MOAB class bloon in all the games it has been in, it is still vunerable to several upgrades like Deadly Precision and Bloon Liquefier. *Glue slows down Ceramic Bloons in BTD3 but not in BTD4 and BTD5. **It also slows Ceramic Bloons in BTD5 iOS. *It is one of the few bloons to have its own specialised sound when hit/popped, (the others are the MOAB Class Bloons and leads), a sort of crumbly crushing noise. *The Sniper Monkey's upgrade Deadly Precision can pop an entire Ceramic Bloon without its sound. *Ceramic Bloons are the only non-blimplike bloons that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *Despite being outclassed in terms of strength when compared to MOAB Class Bloons, Ceramic Bloons are still very deadly when in massive hordes (e.g. Round 63 in Bloons TD 5). *The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78. *They are the third fastest Bloons in BTD5, following the Pink and Yellow Bloons, which is rather odd, seeing as Ceramic Bloons appear to be heavy compared to other Bloons. *In Bloons Super Monkey, it has 16 layers only. *In BTD5, Ceramics take 10 damage before revealing its child, the rainbow bloon. Money is earned only once when popping a Ceramic Bloon. *Camo regen ceramics do not appear in BTD5 with the exception of Sandbox Mode and certain Daily Challenges or Special Missions *Ball-shaped attacks seem to deal extra damage to Ceramic Bloons, such as the Spiked Ball Factory balls, Tribal Turtle and Tribal Turtle Pro coconuts and Juggernaut spike balls. *In Bloons TD 3, ceramic bloons were simply called brown bloons. The name "Ceramic Bloon" came from a preround message saying that they were made of ceramic. *In Bloons TD 3, the Ceramic Bloons appear to be empty when you start to pop them, they become a small piece of ceramic when they have 1 HP left, and the Rainbows come out once you pop it entirely. **In later versions, the Crushed Ceramic has the Rainbow showed inside it. *Oddly, in BTD3 it was immune to freezing. *When the ceramic layer of a Shielded Ceramic Bloon is popped on Bloons Super Monkey 2, its child don't appear to have the lightning symbol on it, different from all the other shielded bloons,that when popped,the children also have the lightning symbol but don't have a shield. *Rounds 63, 76, and 78 are deadly because there are a ton of grouped ceramic bloons that charge through your defenses, even if you have Super Monkeys. Robo Monkeys are good for those rounds and Sun Gods are too. Viral Frost is also a surefire way to deal with these rounds, except the camo ceramics on round 78. *The Ceramic Bloon has multiple parents(Bloons Monkey City only) along with the Black Bloon, and the pink bloon. The Black Bloon's parents are the Lead and Zebra Bloons and the Ceramic Bloon's parents are the MOAB and the DDT, & the pink bloon is the child of white bloons & black bloons. Gallery Ceramic Bloon 2.png|A Ceramic Bloon Dart Monkeys attacking Ceramics.jpg|Dart Monkeys are sure to win... right? Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries 4 Ceramic Bloons in BTD4. Ceramic Bloons.png|How many spikes are there?! gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5 Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regen Ceramic in BTD5 ceramic1.png|A lone Ceramic dares to face the mighty Temple of the Monkey God Ceramic.png|A Ceramic Bloon. Ceramics_(1).jpg|The Camo Regen Ceramics sneaking past the Super Monkey BloonjistuMastervsCeramic.png|A ninja monkey attacking a ceramic bloon. THE ONE.png|6 4/2 Wizards are fighting Regen Cermaics. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2